


It's What They Both Want

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mutual Pining, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER OKAY?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: It's not often Mollymauk gets to stare.It's not often Caleb gets to be carefree either.





	It's What They Both Want

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have an idea for a really long drawn out mutual pining slow burn but you just don't have the time to write it? Here's my consolidation attempt for that...

With someone as observant as Caleb it wasn’t often that Mollymauk was able to just stare at him and enjoy the moment but right now he was openly gazing with absolute heart eyes at his most favourite wizard.

Molly stood half perched on a high stool leaning forward on a circular high table cupping his mug while his arms bracketed both Caleb and Nott’s drink so no-one could mess with them.

Everyone had been merrily buzzed with the success of their latest job when the head bard had announced the dance competition for the inn.

Couples flocked to the centre of the room and immediately his arm was grabbed by an ecstatic Jester who he skipped to the dance floor with.

Fjord and Beau had been content to stay sat at their table off of the dance floor while Caduceus had asked Yasha if she wanted to go up as well as she looked eager and only he had seen it from the corner of his eye.

She’d agreed and they both took positions as well to Molly’s delight as he wiggled his fingers at them eagerly.

Finally to Molly’s genuine surprise and utter glee Caleb and Nott had taken to the floor; Nott looked excited and despite expectations of nerves Caleb was a little giggly from the drink.

Woe be to the tiefling whose heart had to endure such a beautiful smile and be completely unable to do anything about it.

As the music started it was a simple jig that was easy enough to follow the rhythm of as people jumped to stamp their feet on the beat and then clapped to start the stanza again while they wound around each other no-one truly knowing where they were going or what was happening.

It was a beautiful scene as people enjoyed their drink and friends while they laughed and said a quick sorry when they bumped into someone and then quickly checked their pouches to make sure nothing was taken.

Then as a few rounds had gone one of the bards did a on his lyre that built a few moments of suspense before suddenly the drummer rhythmically banging as a war drummer would to hype everyone up and then everything became mayhem as the pace of the song increased drastically and what would have normally been a build-up when quickly into a lot of people panicking and dancing much faster than before.

Yasha and Caduceus seemed happy enough to fail at keeping pace and just danced to their own timing which had Beau with a dopey smile on her face from across the room which Fjord had endless fun with.

Jester and Molly tried their damnedest to keep up with the pace but with Molly’s drunkenness coupled with Jester’s general buzzy personality they ended falling apart and in their stumble grabbed for each other and slammed their horns and heads together. Reeling from the impact they admitted defeat and left the dancefloor. Again Molly had been surprised by Caleb as while a lot of couples had left the floor in the quick change the wizard and rogue were championing their way across the floor.

Jester had moseyed on over to Beau and Fjord while Molly popped over to the bar and called for some drinks for himself and Nott and Caleb the already unofficial winners of the Nein. He’d taken resident by a small circle table and let himself be content to sip his ale, protect the drinks of his friends and gaze lovingly at one Caleb Widogast who was happily dancing quickly around Nott. To anyone who looked at Molly it would have been obvious, the feelings he had for Caleb had manifested quickly in the months since he’d returned. A third life well lived and in the frailty he’d shown to the others as he found himself and came back to being Mollymauk, Caleb had been an absolute rock.

Really he should have expected it from someone who’d come back from the brink themselves but Caleb hadn’t treated him like glass he’d been patient and gentle of course but when it came down to let Molly fight again he’d been the first to agree that Molly was ready and fought with the others that he would never get stronger if he was held back. Molly had been enamoured by him then, to know he was respected and trusted.

Then came the night terrors and at first it had been Yasha to deal with him, not wanting to leave him alone after everything, but when it kept happening and both of them ended up exhausted that was when Caleb had offered his services. As a man who dealt with them regularly as his own demons plagued him he was always there to soothe Molly. He whispered safe words through the darkness, provided warmth with his own scarred arms and made sure he was never alone in the dark and even brought the light with his fire.

Nott had joined them habitually settling down at the end of the bed not wanting to leave her boy for long and being a pro herself in helping people work through hallucinations of their biggest fears. It had brought the three of them incredibly close even so far as Caleb explaining to Molly everything, about his past, parents included. That had been a bad night and it was the first time that Molly had helped Caleb since his 2nd rebirth as his heart broke for the man who wept in his arms while fury clung to him for the bastard who had moulded him this way. While both he and Nott clung to him projecting their love, Molly had picked up Caleb’s chin and stared into his cerulean eyes, and then with a quiet promise of devotion he had said,  
“One day, Mr. Caleb, you won’t hate yourself anymore. I promise you that.” Caleb had laughed depreciatively through his snot and tears to scoff it off but Mollymauk was nothing if not determined to save the people he loved.  

Perhaps Molly had become slightly co-dependent on his family. Perhaps now months down the line when he no longer needed Caleb every night and as he started to stay in Yasha’s room again he should try and distance himself a bit to stay as his own person. Yet, as he stared at the grinning face of Caleb while he lifted Nott and tossed her so that she landed a good 10 feet away only to bound back to him as they laughed, the very idea of being anywhere else but here was clearly heresy. Anyone who thought that they needed to be an island were in definite need of love and Mollymauk, more than anyone he knew, would be caught dead again before he turned his back on this wonderful bunch of misfits.

Nott knew, of course she’d worked it out being far more astute than anyone would give a goblin credit for, and for the most part she seemed more than happy to push the two together. Molly saw that as a good sign if any, if she thought he was a good match. At the same time, this sort of thing needed needlepoint precision because a shell of a man like Caleb required some very dexterous hands before anything romantic could be considered. Mollymauk wasn’t going to jump the gun and jump the man, no, it had to be Caleb to take the initiative and if Mollymauk had to wait, then so be it.

Yet right now as Caleb finally giggled so hard he simply just couldn’t keep up the pace they stumbled over to Mollymauk – he liked to think instinctually – and grabbed the table. Molly raised his arms and started to clap as Caleb slumped onto the stool next to them while Nott climbed into hers.  
“Absolutely amazing. Glorious. I’m awestruck. Honestly you two deserves medals but how about drinks instead?” He said pushing the tankards to Nott and Caleb. Both of them were breathless and smiling like fools as they grabbed their drinks,  
“Oh my feet hurt worse than when I stood on lava…” Nott groaned and Caleb giggled into his tankard and leaned on his hand being propped up by his elbow on the table. Mollymauk was staring again, Moonweaver help him, it was so rare that Caleb smiled so freely, so openly and without restraint and by the gods Molly was addicted to staring at him in this firelight.  
“Mollymauk, I think I need help getting to bed.” Caleb with an exaggerated effort nuzzled his chin along his hand so he was looking at Molly and through a melting heart Molly nodded.  
“I’m gonna stay with Jester tonight if you two are gonna get cuddly again.” Nott slurred and shuffled off her stool towards Jester’s table. Molly and Caleb looked at her shocked for a moment before looking at each other and simultaneously snorting into laughter.  
“Well then let’s get you to bed, you can hardly sit let alone walk, my dear.” Molly stood, not entirely stable himself and held out his arms, it was more than enough when Caleb slumped into them. Someone who couldn’t even look in his eyes when they met was wrapping his arm around his waist and clinging to him for dear life as they tumbled upstairs together to their room.

Eventually they managed to the climb the stairs after having to stop several times to orient themselves and fall against each other while laughing breathlessly because honestly, had _anything_ been as funny as trying to get up these stairs while being completely pissed. After a couple of failed attempts to get the key in the door, Molly wrapped his hands around Caleb and they both pushed it in,  
“The lock keeps moving.” Caleb chuckled as Molly pushed the handle down to open the door. Molly let his hand rest on Caleb’s waist as they stabled each other while Caleb stumbled a little into the room.  
“Hmm, bed. Good idea.” Caleb mumbled and took off his coat throwing it haphazardly onto the bedside table and falling forward onto the straw mattress. Molly laughed and balanced himself on the mattress, trying to move Caleb had really taken it out of him.  
“Come on you, shoes off.” Molly tapped the back of his ankle and Caleb groaned before pushing himself onto his back. Molly then went about taking off his on knee-highs and it took a bit of effort but he got there. Caleb just managed to get his off and he patted the space on the bed next to him,  
“Come on. Sleep with me, schatz.” Molly closed his eyes and just took a moment,  
“You know, darling, its criminal really…” Molly said as he manhandled Caleb so he could get the blanket up and joined him under the covers.  
“Was?” Caleb said grabbing at Molly and pulling him in closer.  
“You say the most wonderful things and I can’t do a thing about them.” Molly said regretfully and stroked his back, Caleb huffed happily and snuggled in against Molly’s neck.  
“Why not?” Caleb asked muffled and Molly let himself stare down at the top of Caleb’s head,  
“Oh I don’t think I could stop. Need you to be on board.” He said and kissed Caleb’s hair. Caleb hummed against him and then by whatever god that smiled down on Mollymauk in quietness of that inn he felt soft lips press against his neck in a gentle kiss. Molly held Caleb a little closer,  
“I’m on board.” Molly could feel Caleb’s teeth nibble just so against his skin where one of his feathers started and Molly let out a whimper into the darkness. He swallowed thickly,  
“You’re drunk.” Molly managed to get out breathless.  
“Ja…you’re right. Ask me when I am sober.” Caleb whispered and shuffled against Molly bedding down.

Mollymauk laid in there in silence as Caleb drifted off to sleep like he hadn’t just tipped Molly’s worldview on its axis.

The next morning Caleb woke up before Molly, they were still wrapped up in each other and Caleb could only thank the gods he’d woken up first because it meant he could panic in peace while he was pressed against Molly’s chest.  
_I kissed him._ Caleb thought trying to keep his breathing steady because he knew Molly was attuned to wake up when he started to breathe harshly.  
_I asked him to start this._ He stared at the purple of Molly’s skin in the dim morning light.  
_I want this but does he?_ He asked and froze as Molly huffed in his sleep and tightened his hold on Caleb.  
_I don’t want to lose him._ Molly shuffled again as he sensed Caleb’s rigid body against his.  
“Mm, Caleb?” Molly asked muffled through a sleep filled voice,  
“Ja?” Caleb asked terrified.  
“Relax, dear. We can talk in a bit, let me enjoy this.” Molly said quietly and squeezed Caleb reassuringly. Caleb in a moment in a panic did his absolute best to bury himself in Molly and pushed his hands under Molly’s shirt to try and bring them closer.  
“Please don’t let go.” He begged and Molly sighed and mimicking him and pushed his own hands under Caleb’s shirt to scratch his back lightly with his claws.  
“Darling, how could I ever?” Molly still hadn’t opened his eyes, opening them would mean that the do would start and if he was honest he was dreading this conversation too.  
_Did Caleb really mean what he said last night? Gods just let me enjoy him a bit longer._

They both laid there in silence clutching onto each other for quite a while both trying to ignore the panic of the impending conversation. It occurred to both of them that they could just ask the other if they wanted to ignore what happened last night but then there was that niggling question of:  
_What if_ _he wanted this too?_ Eventually they couldn’t ignore it anymore. If they didn’t talk then their window would be over when someone came to find them and then they’d just awkwardly avoid each other until they needed each other again.  
“Mollymauk.” Caleb said regretfully.  
“Caleb.” Molly swallowed and tried to push back so he could look at Caleb. The other tightened his hold,  
“This might be easier for me if I can’t see your face.” He said and Molly relaxed in his arms, closed his eyes briefly and took in a long breath.  
“So…you said ask again. Here I am. Asking.” Mollymauk said stroking Caleb’s back.  
“What for specifically?” Caleb responded and Molly chuckled a little,  
“Scary question, you know.” Molly inhaled sharply,  
“Scarier answer.” Caleb said tucking the bottom of his head into Molly’s neck lest he do something stupid like kiss him again.  
“Okay.” Molly started hesitantly,  
“At a hopeful but terrifying guess, I would say we’re both interested in something more than friends?” His voice hitched at the end as his chickened out and what was meant to be a statement ended in another damn question.  
“Oh danke…” Caleb’s let out a breath he’d be holding as his heart pounded against his ribcage. Molly smiled,  
“Is that a yes?” He asked perking up. Caleb pushed back and Molly stared in shock as Caleb grabbed his horn and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t exactly graceful or particularly the best kiss either of them had ever had but by the gods if they didn’t make up for it in passion.

Caleb is nothing if not a quick learner and as soon as he’s on top of Mollymauk straddling him any strength Molly might have had to start the day was gone. They moved each other tilting their heads with hands and sliding against each other so that it became sloppy but worth it. The little noises Caleb made from the back of his throat were doing their absolute most to drive Molly insane as he couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from his throat. After what was both a lifetime together and only a few seconds they had to break apart to breathe. Caleb pulled back and placed his hands on Molly’s chest as he pushed himself up onto his knees that were either side the tiefling’s legs. Molly’s tail wiggled out from underneath him and wrapped around Caleb’s waist twice, the club end slapping lightly against his navel. They grinned at each other,  
“That was new.” Caleb said his hands stroking down the side of Molly’s ribs as Molly’s hands trailed up the outside of his thighs.  
“A bit of repressed sexual tension I think, darling.” Caleb tilted his head and smiled to one side,  
“Sexual?” He licked his lips and  
_Oh no,_ Molly thought,  
_that is a very dangerous smile._ His hands flexed on Caleb’s legs and the other shivered under his touch. Caleb bowed down over Mollymauk his hands balancing him on either side of Molly’s horns.  
“A kiss is hardly sexual.” He said leaning over Mollymauk who was trying to stop himself from flipping them over,  
“Depends on where you’re kissing.” He arched an eyebrow and Caleb giggled an inch from his lips which was a very pretty noise that Molly could definitely get used to.  
“Where would you like to be kissed then?” He pecked Molly on the lips and the other couldn’t help but roll his hips as he groaned.  
“Oh fuck, is this how you flirt?” Molly asked reaching up to kiss him again. Caleb pecked from his lips down his chin and then to his neck,  
“Problem?” Molly could feel the smiled against his neck.  
“I’m fucked.” Molly whined tilting his head to give Caleb better access who happily started mouthing at his peacock feathers again.  
“Soon enough, have a little patience.” Then, this wonderful, magical man started nipping at his neck again except this time Molly was allowed to enjoy it and react. He gasped and bucked into Caleb while his tail tightened around the man’s middle tethering them together.  
“Are we going to right now?” Molly asked and Caleb pulled back a little to look at him.  
“Not that I don’t want to but maybe we should wait a little this has only just begun.” He added quickly and used his thumbs to rub circles into Caleb’s sides.  
“You’re right. We can still kiss though?” Molly pushed up to give him his answer when their door opened and Nott walked in. They both looked at her and she stared at them wrapped around each other,  
“So there’s been a development.” She said and they all laughed.  
“A good one!” Molly said sitting up wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck and kissing him wetly on the cheek.  
“Well anyway everyone’s downstairs and we’re waiting for you. Now I’m gonna go tell Jester so her squeals give Beau a headache.” She ran out of the room leaving the door open as they yelled after her in protest but it was too late and didn’t really matter.  
“No secrets then, you okay with that?” Molly asked uncertain,  
“It does not matter to me, you?” Molly grinned widely,  
“Does that mean I get to smooch you in public?” He asked cutely and made a kissy face at Caleb who pushed off of him laughing.  
“I will keep you up to date you menace.” Caleb said standing up and stretching his bent legs. Molly swung his legs off the bed and grabbed at Caleb holding onto him simply because he could. Caleb responded by grabbing his arms and pulling him up off the bed, kissing him as he did so simply because he also could.  
“Okay, okay. We should go or else I’m going to keep you in this bed all damn day.” Caleb’s hand slipped into Molly’s hair stroking underneath his horn and he smiled at him.  
“Like I said, soon enough.” He promised and pecked Molly on lips before they walked out of the room.

Just as Caleb was locking the door there was an excitedly loud squeal, followed by all the windows and doors downstairs being blasted open as Jester barrelled around the corner, Nugget blinking behind her eagerly. She saw them holding hands and jumped the last 5ft down the hall into both of them and jumping up and down,  
“ _Fucking finally!_ ” She shouted as she shook both of their shoulders. Molly laughed and grabbed her shoulder back while Nugget jumped up at Caleb his paws digging into the man’s stomach.  
“Okay ja, we’re together. Nugget down, please.” He groaned as the dog winded him. Nuggets response was to try and lick his face and only getting his chin at Caleb lifted his head away. In the meantime Molly was recounting every single detail of last night to Jester,  
“–nestly, Jess, his teeth on my neck is a fucking crime, I’m going to–”  
“Does she need to know everything?” Caleb asked embarrassed as he tried to wrangle the door down without getting licked in the face.  
“Abso-fucking-lutely, shut up, Molly’s talking.” Jester said grabbing Molly’s arm and pulling him back down towards the stairs. Caleb sighed fondly and locked his door as Nugget wiggled around his legs. He looked down at the dog who promptly sat down with big eyes,  
“He’s my boyfriend.” Caleb whispered like it was a secret and smiled before nodding at the stairs which the dog sprinted to and practically fell down as Caleb followed at a quick pace to catch up to Molly and Jester as they gossiped.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't spellchecked this so I hope my 2am bs makes sense. 
> 
> I'll probably come back and check it at a later date but right now, I'm tired and still need a shower.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
